Special Day
by HanRyeong
Summary: "Special Day" KyuminDay Event. Kyumin slight Yewok


**.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other's cast**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **13 July 2015**

Tok tok tok

"kyuhyun, kau sudah siap?"

Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depan cermin, menghembuskan nafas berat saat terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari luar ruangan.

Clek.

Namja yang bercermin tadi, tidak menguba posisi menghadap pintu, karena ia tau siapa mereka.

"kau sudah siap kan?" tanya seorang namja pendek tapi memiliki paras yang sangat manis.

"hey! Style mu kuno sekali." Kyuhyun -namja yang bercermin tadi- mebalikkan badannya kearah 2 orang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"apa yang kuno? Aku nyaman dengan ini." kedua namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"kau harus berpenampilan keren cho kyuhyun. Rambut mu jangan di tata seperti ini." ryeowook –namja manis- mengacak kembali rambut kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah ia rapikan.

"kaca mata tebalmu itu, jangan di pakai!. Apa-apaan ini? kau mengancikkan kemejamu sampai atas? astaga kyuhyun... kapan kau akan mengubah gayamu.." lanjut ryeowook sambil merusak –menurut kyuhyun- style yang telah kyuhyun buat, sebelum pasangan aneh ini muncul.

"aish.. jangan merusaknya!" teriak kyuhyun saat ryeowook kembali memperbaiki gaya seorang cho kyuhyun.

"astaga~ aku heran, kenapa dia mau merimamu yang culun dan kuno ini hah? Padahal dia sangat populer. Kenapa dia harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari namja culun ini? kalau aku jadi dia, lebih baik aku tidak menerimamu dan mencari namja yang sangat keren!" ucap ryeowook ketus.

"hey!" , "sudah lah kyu, kau turuti saja perkataanya. Kau harus mengubah penampilanmu ini. buatlah dia dan orang-orang yang tidak pernah memandangmu menjadi takjub dengan tampilan buru. " kini yesung mencoba menjelaskan kepada kyuhyun agar namja culun itu mau mengubah penampilannya.

"hah~ baiklah." Akhirnya kyuhyun menurut kepada kedua orang ini yang ingin mengubah penampilannya.

 **:: Special Day ::**

 **Flashback**

 **13 july 2011**

 **Pagi itu, dilorong kelas lantai 1 masih tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya baru tiba disekolah besar ini.**

 **Seorang namja culun, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 tempat kelasnya berada.**

 **Sesampainya di kelas, namja itu memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku yang cuckup tebal. Merasa bosan dengan apa yang ia baca, namja culun yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Keluar dari kelasnya yang sepi tiu menuju tempat favoritnya –perpustakaan.**

 **.**

 **Di Perpustakaan.**

 **Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tepat biasa yang sering ia tepati jika sedang barada di perpustakaan.**

 **Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dipojok ruangan, langka terhenti dikarena seseorang memanggilnya.**

" **kau! Bisa tolong aku?" kyuhyun menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan pandangan yang eerr... ntah.**

" **eehhhmm... Kyuhyun-sii, bisakah kau tolong aku sebentar?"**

 **Kyuhyun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya saat orang itu menyebut namanya.**

" **ya?" kyuyun dapat melihat orang itu mencoba menahan tawanya. 'ah, apakah tampanku tadi terlihat bodoh?' batinnya.**

" **kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau menolongku sebentar? Tolong ambilkan buku yang ada di rak atas. aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya."**

 **Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.**

" **ini." kyuhyun memberikan buku yang di minta oleh orang tadi.**

" **ah terimakasih kyuhyun-ssi." Orang itu membungkukkan badannya setelah menerima buku yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.**

" **bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya kyuhyun.**

" **oh, aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat name tagmu." Jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menganguukan kepalnya kecil.**

" **ah, aku lee sungmin. Sepertinya kita seangkatan." Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan sungmin dengan sedikit kaku.**

" **oh, terimakasih atas bantuanmu kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya sungmin. "ya bisa juga sebagai perkenalan agar kita saling dekat mungkin kita berdua bisa jadi sahabat." Lanjut sungmin.**

 **Saat itulah hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi dekat. dan semenjak itulah, semua orang -yang menjadi penggemar sungmin mulai membicaraka tentang hubungan mereka berdua.**

" _ **apakah mereka berdua berpacaran?"**_

" _ **mana mungkin sungmin mau berpacaran dengan namja kuno dan culun seperti dia?"**_

" _ **bukankah dia si namja culun itu? dia sangat tidak cocok bnersama sungmin."**_

 **Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang selalu didengar oleh sungmin dan kyuhyun selama mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor .**

" **sepertinya kau tambah terkenal karena selalu berdua denganku." Ucap kyuhyun yang kini berjalan sejajar dengan sungmin.**

" **maksudmu?" tanya sungmin bingung.**

" **tidak ada. Lupakan saja." sungmin mendengus mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar ia memajukan bibir tipisnya.**

' _ **kau sangat sempurna. Apakah aku mendapatkanmu?'**_

 **Flashback end**

 **:: Special Day ::**

Ruangan besar itu sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang. Namja maupun yeoja, mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan. Termasuk pemuda satu ini. ia terlihat tapan, namun manis dari wajahnya tidak tertinggal.

"hai sungmin." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kearah orang yang menyapanya barusan.

"hai vic. Apa kau sendiri?" tanya sungmin basa-basi.

"sepertinya begitu. bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya balik victoria.

"kita lihat saja nanti." Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan victoria dengan tawa ringan saat melihat ekspresi victoria.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya sendiri. karena tidak mendapati jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi, yeoja cantik itu berlalu menuju stand minuman yang telah disediakan.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Lelah berdiri, sungmin memilih duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia. Sesekali ia melirik jama atau ponselnya. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang ia tunggu saat ini.

"hai minnie~" sungmin memutar matanya malas saat seorang namja yang ia kenali menyapanya.

"ku dengar, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya jungmo -namja yang menyapa sungmin- dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"bukan urusanmu jungmo-ah." Sungmin menyingkirrkan tangan jungo yang menyampir di bahunya.

"apakah namja culun itu kekasihmu?" tanya jungmo yang berhasil membuat sungmin melihat kearah jungmo.

"dari mana kau tau?" tanya sungmin terkejut. Sebenranya tidak semua orang tau jika kyuhyun –namja kuno itu berpacaran dengan namja manis dan terkenal seperti sungmin.

"ah~ jadi itu benar. Padahal tadinya aku hanya memancingmu." Ucap junmo santai.

Kini sungmin mulai gelisah. Ia melirik kembali ponsel putih miliknya. Namun, ia kembali menghembuskan nafas kecewanya saat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang ia tunggu.

"kenapa kau memilihnya?." sungmin kembali menatap jungmo. Tapi, itu hanya sebentar dikarenakan jungmo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"bukan urusanmu jungmo-ah." Ucap sungmin gugup. Entahlah, sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu hal. Ia dapat melihat dari tatapan jungmo yang diberikan kepadanya. Tatapan kecewa, marah dan... obsesi.

"kenapa kau memilih namja culun sepertinya? Sedangkan masih ada namja yang selalu menunggu cinta sampai sekarang." Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah jungmo secara perlahan mendekati wajahnya.

"kau ma-mau apa?" ucap sungmin gugup. Ia dapat melihat seringai dari bibir namja didepannya.

"tentu saja menangkapmu." Ucap jungmo dengan lirih.

"jika kau melakukan sesuatu, aku akan memukulmu." Ucap sungmin mencoba menantang jungmo.

"silahkan. Aku tidak takut." Sungmin semakin takut dengan namja didepannya ini. sungmin yakin, jungmo sebenarnya tidak mencintainya, tetapi ia terlalu terobsesi dengannya.

Wajah jungmo semakin dekat dengan wajah sungmin. Tetapi terhenti karena semua orang menyebut nama kyuhyun.

" _hey, bukankah itu cho kyuhyun?"_

" _iya, bukankah dia namja nerd itu? kenapa penampilannya sangat berbeda?"_

" _astaga! Itu cho kyuhyun? Namja culun di sekolah kita? Penampilannya sangat keren!"_

" _aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya!"_

" _aku baru tau jika kyuhyun sangat tampan."_

Sungmin dan jungmo mengikuti tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu –ke pintu masuk. Disana, berdiri namja yang sering diacuhkan karena gayanya yang culun dan kuno, kini berpenampilan sangat berbeda.

Rambut itu dibiarkan berantakan, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu disisir rapi. Memakai setelan formal. Kacamata tebal yang biasa ia pakai, kini tak terlihat. Sungguh berbeda dengan panampilan kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"hai sungmin." Sungmin tersadar saat namja yang tadinya masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk, kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"apa benar ini cho kyuhyun?" sungmin berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki menjadi berdiri tegak didepan kyuhyun.

"di sisni ada bernama Cho Kyuhyun selain aku?" kyuhyun kembali melempar pertanyaan kepada namja manis dihadapannya. Dan sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"maaf jungmo-ssi, aku harus membawa sungmin. Permisi." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin dengan lembut, meninggalkan jungmo yang menatapnya denga benci.

 **:: Special Day ::**

"hay sungmin." Ternyata kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke tempat dimana pasangan ryeowook dan yesung berada.

"hy.. ryeowook-ah, hy yesung hyung." Balas sungmin.

Ah, sebenarnya ini acara tidak terlalu resmi, hanya acara yang dibuat oleh sekolah mereka karena senior mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini atau dalam artian pesta perpisahan. Jadi, semua junior mereka juga menghadiri pesta ini.

"malam ini kau kelihatan berbeda kyu." kini, sungmin pernyataan kepada kyuhyun.

"aku kelihatan tampan bukan?" ryeowook dan yesung memutar mata malas mendengar ucapan narsis kyuhyun.

"bisa dikatakn begitu." balas sungmin dengan senyum manis yang terpantri di wajah manisnya menambahkan kadar manis di wajah nama itu.

"hyung-ie, bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung. Yesung membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"baiklah. Sungmin kau mau juga?" sungmin menggeleng kan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Yesung pun berjalan menuju stand tempat minuman yang telah disediakan. Dan kembali membawa 2 gelas minuman untuk kekasih mungilnya dan untuk dirinya.

"aku tinggal sebentar ming. Kau tak apakan?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap kyuyun bingung.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "kau akan tau nanti. Aku tinggal ya ming." Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan sungmin, ryeowook dan yesung.

Sungmin menatap punggung kyuhyun yang suda hilang di keramaian dengan pandangan penasaran. Lain pula dengan pasangan yewook yang terngah tersenyum kecil.

'fighting kyuhyun!'

Mereka bertiga pun hanyut dalam pembicaraan santai, hingga suara mingkrofon menghentikan semua aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh semua orang –yang ada diruangan itu termasuk ketiga namja ini.

"ah, selamat malam semua!" sapaan penuh semangat yang dibawakan oleh sang pembawa acara disambut dengan semangat pula oleh semuanya.

"ah, tidak terasa senior kita akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. para junior semua, apakah kalian akan merindukan mereka?"

"tidak!" suasana ramai pun terjadi karena para junior menjawab pertanyaan mc dengan lantang.

"haha kalian harus sabar senior, karena para junior kalian tidak akan merindukan kalian." Semua tertawa bersama mendengar ucapan sang mc.

"saya ada kejutan buat kalian semua. Kita akan mendengarkan suara seseorang yang belum pernah kita dengar sebelumnyaa. Apakah kalian tau siapa dia?" tanya mc itu lagi.

"tidak!" jawab mereka serentak .

"ah baiklah. Kita langsung saja panggilkan saya. Ini dia! Cho kyuhyun!" ucap sang mc pun berhasil membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut akibat kejutan yang diberikan oleh sang mc. Termasuk namja manis yang tengah bersama ryeowoook dan yesung.

Suara dentingan piano terdengar terdengar lebih dulu. Baru di lanjutkan oleh suara seseorang yang sangat indah.

 _Neol saranghalli eobseo_

 _Ani nam mollttdengeoya_

 _Itorok nun busin_

 _Neoraneun sarami_

 _Nae gyeote ggug isseojuettneunde_

Semua hanyut dalam dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan kyuhyun dan ditambah suara yang sangat mendukung.

 _Neul ddaddeuthaettdeongeoya_

 _Nan neo hanamaneuro_

 _Useul su ittdeongeoya_

 _Himi deldeon naldo_

 _Eonjena niga isseotgie_

 _Nae mam najocha mam molla_

 _Eojjeomyeon hangsang nae gyeto isseoseo_

 _Eonjebuteoyeosseottneunji_

 _Eoddohge sijagwingwonji_

 _Neowa na uri amudo moreuge_

 _Neul anirago haesseo_

 _Nae babo gateun meumi_

 _Dugundaeneun geotjocha_

 _Moreun cheog hal mankeum_

 _Urineun pyeonhaesseotdeon geoya_

 _Niga ijeya niga boyeo_

 _Mianhae neomu gidarige haesso_

 _Hamggehan sumanheun nari_

 _Chaggughi ssahin chueogi_

 _Sarangiran deol geuge sarangin geol_

 _Arasseo_

 _Na neoei ape seoryeohae_

 _Eojewa dareun uri moseubi_

 _Eosaeghaedo nae soneul jabajullae_

 _Hangsang naeol saranghaettdeon geoya_

 _Uriga jinaon modeun siganeul_

 _Eonjena dwidora bomyeon_

 _Ddarawajudeon nie georeum_

 _Uriga saranghaettdeon siganiya_

 _(ost The time i loved you)_

Semua bertepuk tangan saat lagu tersebut selesai. Mereka sungguh tak percaya jika namja nerd itu memiliki suara yang sangat indah.

"waaa! Tadi itu sangat mengagumkan!" sang mc pun muncul dan berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"ah kyuhyun-ssi, lagu yang kau nyanyikan kau persembahkan untuk siapa? Apa untuk kekasihmu?" tanya sang mc. Kyuhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tampannya yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain keluarga, sahabt dan tentu saja kekasihnya.

"ya. Tadi itu lagu untuk kekasihku yang saat tengah menatapku tanpa berkedip." Jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi chubbynya.

"apa kekasihmu mahasiswi disini?" ucap sang mc. Suasana bising akibat suara siswa siswi yang sangat penasaran siapa kekasih namja tampan itu.

"ya. Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini karena sikapnya yang mudah bersabahat dengan orang lain." Jawab kyuhyun dan menambahkan suasana ricuh diruangan itu.

"siapa? Ayo beritahu kami..!" ucap sang mc yang disetujui oleh mereka semua.

"Lee Sungmin. " jawab kyuhyujn lantang. Susana bertambah heboh saat kyuhyun menyebut nama yang sangat mereka kenal. Sedangkan sungmin, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dari biasanya.

"Sungmin-ssi, ayo keatas panggung..." seruan yang ditujukan untuk sungmin sangat riuh. Sungmin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat pasangan yewook itu mendorong sungmin hingga ia sampai tepat di samping panggung.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sungmin pada ryeowook dan yesung. Pasangan itu hanya bisa mengucapkan 'fighting' entah untuk apa.

Dan sang mc pun menarik sungmin agar dapat berdiri di samping kyuhyun.

"ini dia pasangan SMA Sapphire!" ucap sang mc dengan tepuk tangan semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung saat ia ditatap oleh semua orang. Walaupun ia terenal, tapi jia ditatap dalam waktu bersamaan sangat mengerikan.

Kembali ruangan menjadi heboh akibat teriakan siswa siswi karena melihat kejadian didepan mereka. yuhyun kini tengah berlutut di hadapan sungmin sambil memegang tangan sungmin dengan lembut.

"lee sungmin. Aku sudah memikirkannya jauh hari, dan sekarang waktunya." Jantung sungmin berdeat lebih kencang saat kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna silvir dari saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"lee sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku?."

Teriakan heboh memenuhi ruangan yang sangat luas ini. ada dari beberapa mereka merekam kejadian ini dan ada pula yang hanya menonton dengan serius.

"terima.. terima.. terima.." teriakan serentak kembali menggema. Saat ini sungmin ingin menangis. Perasaan malu, haru dan senang tercampur menjadi satu. Tetapi perasaan haru lebih mendominasi.

"ayo terima lee sungmin!." Sungmin kenal dengan teriakan itu. itu teriakan dari sahabatnya kim ryeowook.

"aku.. aku tidak bisa-" helaan nafas kecewa terdengar oleh sungmin. Dan sungmin pun dapat melihat tatapan sedih bercampur kecewa di mata kyuhyun. Ah, rasanya sungmin ingin tertawa.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa-" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong akibat ulah sungmin yang menciumnya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat teriakan heboh dari teman-temannya dan para hoobaenya.

"aku belum selesai bicara tuan cho." Ucap sungmin.

"lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak lamaranmu." Tepuk tangan meriahkan acara itu. dan senyum kyuhyun terukir di wajah tampan.

"aku mencintaimu cho sungmin." Setelah memasangkan cincin dijari sungmin dan mengecupnya sebentar, kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin dengan erat.

"aku mencintaimu cho sungmin."

"aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin."

Semua tersenyum bahagia termasuk sahabat kyuhyun dan sungmin. Kim yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.

 **:: Special Day ::**

 **Epilog**

 **4 November**

Ryeowook menatap haru kejadian didepannya. Sahabatnya itu kini telah terikat oleh orang yang sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya.

Kini ia tengah menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu. setelah mengucap janji suci, pasangan itu membungukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Dan terjadi kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan ryeowook dan seluruh para undangan dan juga pasangan kyumin. Yesung, namja yang sangat ia cintai berlutut dihapadannya. Tak lupa pula senyum manis terukir di bibir tipis itu.

"kim ryeowook, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata romantis seperti sepupumu lee donghae. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat baik." Jeda yesung. Ryeowook merasakan dadanya begemuruh saat yesung mengeluarkan cincin perak dari saku jasnya.

"kim ryeowook, jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya." Air mata yang di tahan ryeowook dari tadi akhirnya keluar. Semua para undangan berseru melihat kejadian itu.

Ryewook tidak dapat berkata-kata saat cincin itu telah terpasang di jari manisnya. Tepuk tangan meriahkan ruangan gereja itu.

"yesung hyung! Sekalin saja kau nikahkan dia disini!" para undangan tertawa mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepat. Dan dengan semangatnya ia menyetujui ucapan kyuhyun.

"pendeta, nikahkan kami!"

Dan, dalam hari yang sama, tempat yang sama ryeowook dan yesung telah resmi terikan seperti kyuhyun dan sungmin. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi mereka berdua.

 **End**

 **#HappyKyuminDay.**

 **Tara! ini ff yang saya janjikan waktu itu dalam rangka hari jadinya kyumin =D .. sorry telat untuk membuat dan mempublish ff. Itu dikarenakan beberapa hari saya sangat sibuk membantu membersihkan rumah. Dan ini di ketik diasaat sibuk-sibuknya =D tanpa di ketahui oleh ibu saya xD .**

 **Maaf ya.. kalau ceritanya gk masuk akal dan typonya berserakkan. ^^ dan ada sedikit yewook scanenya diakhir =D . dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini.. reviewnya di tunggu =D.**

 **Happy Kyumin Day! Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin will Always be together... and i believe Kyumin is REAL! **

**THANK'S FOR READING ^^**


End file.
